


Shark Fangs

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scent Kink, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy puts Arlong in his place, Arlong will never admit it out loud but he enjoyed submitting to a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Thick metal cuffs dug into his wrists. The metal was special it was unbreakable by fishman strength, it also drained their strength. Arlong was stripped bare and left in a cell on the going merry. He heard a door open and saw the rubber man who defeated him. Luffy entered his cell with an angered look on his face. Arlong glared back and earned a punch to the face. Luffy pulled his rubber dick out it was huge compared to other humans but Arlong had girth.

Luffy pumped his dick and Arlong’s eyes widened as the male’s arousal started to affect him. ‘No I can’t be turned on by a stinking human…’ He looked away but he could still hear him pump his man meat.

Arlong turned back to cuss him out, but his jaw dropped as he stared at the full arousal of the rubber man. Luffy’s arousal had grown far past his own size. Luffy was working his huge dick with both hands. With a grunt Luffy came spraying his seed all over Arlong’s face and chest.

The fishman wanted to say it was disgusting, but it smelled good, and it made him horny. His cock rose to full arousal. “Getting turned on by a human cumming on your face what a site to see…” Luffy said with a smirk. Arlong would rather die than say he was turned on by a human, but his twitching dick was the ultimate truth.

Luffy grabbed a thick metal band and locked it around the base of Arlong’s cock. “You won’t be cumming until you admit it…” Luffy forced Arlong’s legs apart. Arlong’s ass hole was twitching and from what he could see was leaking a clear fluid. Nami told him that fishman males created their own lube inside their bodies. Fishman were born with big dicks and fuckable asses.

The rubber pirate thrust his huge dick into Arlong’s tight ass, burying his dick all the way to the root. Arlong moaned in pain mixed pleasure, but his hole did not tear. The fishman cursed as the pain aroused him. Luffy didn’t wait for him to adjust he started pounding into Arlong’s tight ass his balls spanking his blue ass. Arlong moaned but quickly grit his teeth.

The friction of the huge rubber dick made him feel amazing, and his sweet spot was brushed with each thrust. ‘Damn fucking human fuck!!!!’ Luffy stretched his mouth and incased Arlong’s whole dick as he fucked him. ‘No fuck need to cum fuck…’

The huge blue cock was sucked from base to tip by the rubber mouth, and Luffy pumped him with his tongue. Arlong’s cock twitched as it hit another dry orgasm. The need for release burned in Arlong’s heavy balls.

Just as he was about to crack Luffy came inside him. His thick milky seed flooded his ass more and more until his insides were drowned in cum. Luffy pulled out and let his seed spill out of his freshly fucked ass. Luffy started turned to leave leaving the fishman covered and filled with his spunk.

“Wait, the ring take it off let me cum…” Arlong spoke through gritted teeth. “No, the next time I cum down here I want you to beg to be fucked if you do that you may get to cum…” Luffy left the room and Arlong groaned. Luffy’s musk was everywhere and so strong it was like getting turned on over and over again. His stomach growled as all the seed emptied from his ass. Arlong stared at the puddle of cum in hunger he gathered all his strength to lean down his tongue reached out even as his arms burned in pain. He lapped at the seed, it tasted good.

Luffy came back again and Arlong spread his legs. “Fuck me Human…” He growled out. Luffy punched him again and fucked him even better than before and still did not let him cum. “My name is Luffy you will ask to be fucked nicely or you won’t cum…” Luffy left and Arlong lapped up the cum he could the taste making him shiver in desire.

By the 4th fucking Arlong’s pride broke, he admitted he loved being fucked by a human, he begged Luffy to fuck him, he admitted he loved Luffy and didn’t want to part from him ever. Luffy let him cum and it was the biggest most intense fucking of Arlong’s life no other fishman made him feel this way he did what FisherTiger wanted he found a human he could love. Luffy made a chain like collar and placed it around Arlong’s neck, and undid the chain from the cuffs.

He led the cum covered man out of the cell. The male crew members were standing naked their dicks hard. “Alright Arlong you’re the crews pet, until you prove yourself understand…”

“Yes Luffy…” Arlong grew to stop hating humans, but the only one he loved was Luffy.

End


End file.
